In general, a touch screen panel may be classified as follows depending on a detection mode of signals. That is, there are a resistive type sensing a position, which is pressed down by pressure, through a change in current or voltage value while a direct current voltage is applied to the touch screen panel, a capacitive type using capacitance coupling while an alternating current voltage is applied to the touch screen panel, an electromagnetic type sensing a selected position as a change in voltage while a magnetic field is applied to the touch screen panel, and the like.
Recently, as the need for a large-area touch screen panel increases, there is a need for developing a technology that may implement a large touch screen panel having excellent visibility while reducing the resistance of an electrode.